Lazy Days
by Cabenson82
Summary: Alex wakes up to a surprise.


_**Just a little short story that's been floating in my head. Hope you like it B :)**_

* * *

Alex Cabot was sound asleep in her bed when a brush against her lips jerked her awake at the same time she felt patting on her cheeks. With a smile she blinked her eyes opened and looked into the bright eyes of her smiling son. "Well good morning sweet boy. How'd you get in here?" Alex pulled him into a hug and looked around the room stopping when she spotted her wife standing in the door way holding a tray.

"Morning sweetheart." Liv grinned as she walked over to the nightstand and set down the tray before sitting on her side of the bed. "Well when we woke up you just looked so cute sleeping that we decided that you deserved breakfast in bed."

Noah nodded his head and cuddled closer to Alex. "Mama. Ed."

Alex kissed his head and reached over for Olivia's hand and pulled her down on the bed next to them. "You two are the best but what is this for? It's not my birthday and Valentine's Day was last week."

"Just because. We don't need a special day to show you how much we love you." Liv smiled brushing her thumb over Alex's knuckles.

Tears threatened to spill out of Alex's eyes. "I love you guys too. So what did you bring me?"

Liv leaned over to steal a kiss before answering. "We brought you some juice, fruit, yogurt and a bagel. Noah threw a few of his cheerios and gold fish on there because you know how he likes to share."

Laughing Alex pushed herself up on headboard keeping Noah close to her chest. "Well thank you both for such a nice surprise."

Liv sat up and moved the tray over in front of Alex and moved closer to cuddle Noah while Alex took a drink of her orange juice and popped a cheerio in her mouth.

"Babe this looks great but really no coffee?" Alex asked as she took a bite of yogurt and spooned a small bite and fed it to Noah.

"Alexandra how long have you known me?" Liv said arching a brow at her wife. "I love you more than life itself sweetie but I know better than to deprive you of your coffee. It's on your night stand."

Alex turned to look and there next to her glasses was a large mug of French vanilla coffee. "Oh Olivia Benson, I'd marry you if I hadn't already done that years ago."

Noah crawled over and grabbed a strawberry and held it up to Alex. "Nummys."

Smiling Alex leaned down and took a bite and laughed when Noah shoved the rest into his own mouth.

"He's so much like you Liv." Alex said in a dreamy voice as she watched their son clap his hands on Liv's cheeks.

"You really think so?" Olivia asked as she captured Noah's hands and acted like she was eating them causing him to squeal in glee.

Alex nodded as she set her coffee cup back down. "Yup. You both steal my food." Alex winked and took a bite of her bagel. "That aside, yeah baby. There are so many things he does every day that reminds me of you. He loves his Mommy and tries to copy your actions."

Liv reached over and stole a strawberry that she split with Noah. "I feel the same way. Sometimes when he's sitting playing with his toys he'll get this serious look on his face and it reminds me of you when you're trying to figure something out."

Ripping off a piece of bagel she handed it Liv who thanked her and shared it with Noah. "Noah will end up having the best of both of us in him."

"Yup. Noah will be a real ladies man." Liv teased tickling his belly. "Right big guy? You're going to have all the little girls on the playground chasing you around."

"Or little boys." Alex added finishing her breakfast and setting the tray on the floor away from the bed.

"Or little boys." Liv agreed as Alex moved closer and took Noah into her arms.

Alex cuddled into Olivia's side and laid her head on her shoulder. "Now that you filled my belly I'm ready to go back to sleep. Is it still snowing out?"

Liv kissed Alex's forehead and wrapped her arms around them both. "Yup, at least another foot over night. It looks like someone else is ready for a nap too."

Looking down Alex saw Noah nuzzling into her shoulder and closing his eyes. "Well Mrs. Benson can I interest you in a family nap?"

Smiling Liv leaned in and slowly kissed Alex's lips savoring the taste of the sweet fruit juices left from breakfast. "I can't think of anything I'd like more."

"I love you Olivia." Alex smiled and pulled Liv's arm tighter around her. "You know a girl could get use to this kind of treatment."

"I love you too Alexandra." Liv pulled the blanket up over them to tuck Noah in. "And get use to it because I plan on spoiling you for the rest of our lives."

When Alex didn't respond Liv looked down and saw that both Alex and Noah had fallen asleep in her arms. It was the moments like this that reminded Liv just how lucky she was. She was married to the love of her life and they had a son who they loved more than anything. Growing up Liv never dreamed her life would be so complete. Guess that just goes to show that sometimes real life is better than dreams.

Olivia pulled them closer, closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face…


End file.
